


Antiquated

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [191]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Interrupted letter writing, M/M, johnlock implied - Freeform, mystrade implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>antiquated: adjective: an (t)əˌkwād əd: outdated or old-fashioned.</p>
<p>late 16th century (in the sense ‘old, of long standing’): from ecclesiastical Latin antiquare ‘make old,’ from antiquus (see antique).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiquated

"Dear John-"

Sherlock sighed, put his pen down and walked to the window.

"What is it, Mycroft?"

"A rather antiquated form of sentiment, brother mine."

"And if it is, what of it?"

"Though I suppose your doctor would appreciate the realness of your illegible scrawl on handmade paper over a text. Does he keep your missives in a drawer tied in a red ribbon?"

"Actually, it's a lovely shade of aubergine. Did you want something?"

"I wanted to let you know my surveillance of you and your 'partner' will no longer be an issue for you."

"Uhm-hmmm..."

"No, honestly...I've recently come to recognize a need for privacy myself..."

Sherlock finally turned and faced his brother. "You didn't. No, you did. Grah-Geoff-Gre- Greg! Finally!" He clapped Mycroft's shoulder, and grinned broadly.

"Yes, well...uhm...I came to ask for advice."

Sherlock paused, he could take this opportunity to tease his brother, in this obviously vulnerable state, but he knew it would be a bit 'not good.' He remembered how his world had turned upside down that night a few months ago...

"Tea?"

"Please."

"Mrs. Hudson brought us one of her cak-"

"No, just tea, please?"

Damn. He turned down cake, and not just any cake, Mrs. Hudson's gingerbread.

Sherlock put on the kettle and got out some of the good tea set. 

"How...does one...do I...communicate with him? Gregory is matches and pints with the lads.."

"...who also keeps a collection of Neruda in the original Spanish, and a volume of the Complete Works of William Shakespeare on his desk...loves Rigoletto and expensive French restaurants."

"How-"

"You see, but..."

"Yes, yes, yes...but how...what..."

Sherlock handed him a sheet of the creamy hand deckled stationery and a fountain pen. "Have a seat, Myc. Tell him what you love about him, the more detail the better. Don't think, just write."

Mycroft nodded, hung up his umbrella and his coat, pushed up his sleeves and began to compose his first love letter.

"My dear Gregory..."


End file.
